Lost Loved Ones
by KingodtheNight
Summary: Sam and Dean are their way back from a hunt when the ghosts of some fallen friends attack them under orders from "The First."


Losted Loved Ones

EXT. HILLSIDE-NIGHT

A group of angels stand in a circle around a fire, Azariah places four stones at the edges of the flames. He holds a jar of holy oil over the fire, turns the jug and let's the oil pour down. Smoke rises up as the oil burns.

DEATH (CONT'D)  
Few know how to perform that ritual.

DEATH, still in the form of a middle aged, sickly man appears at the edge of the circle.

DEATH I'm impressed you could organize it so quickly.

Azariah steps away from the flames and walks toward Death.

AZARIAH I don't believe we've ever been introduced.

DEATH Spare me Azariah, I already know everything about you. Cut to chase.

AZARIAH What is the First?

DEATH The First? You're an angel Azariah, I'm surprised you know nothing.

AZARIAH I've heard stories, but I always thought they were just stories. I want to know what it is capable of, and how I can stop it.

DEATH You can't, the only one who can hasn't even been born yet.

AZARIAH Then how can I fight it?

Death laughs.

DEATH Before God created the archangels, or even the Leviathans, he made the First true created being. Many have argued that was me, but I personally disagree. The First, was gifted with power beyond what most believe possible, even the Leviathans were just insects compared to him. It was your older brothers who were born to keep him at bay.

AZARIAH The archangels?

DEATH Yes, but it seems that they won't be able to stop him now.

AZARIAH You said the only one who can stop him hasn't been born yet.

DEATH Yes, and I believe Metatron wrote that down on the tablet you've worked so hard to recover. It seems you've already been working to ensure his existence.

(pause)  
But as long as the First is free, you can not ensure his birth.

INT. CEMENTARY-NIGHT

A pile of dirt surrounds a tombstone. GRUNTS and PANTS rise from the hole. Dean, covered in mud and holding a shovel in one hand and a jug of gasoline in the other climbs out.

DEATH Man, I thought they were only supposed to be six feet under.

Sam climbs out right after him.

INT. CEMENTARY-LATER

Dean pours the gasoline into the hole, Sam holds a lighter. Dean turns the jug upward, Sam drops the lighter, flames rise up from the hole.

INT. IMPALA-NIGHT

Sam sits in the passenger side seat minding his own business, Dean drives with one hand on the steering wheel and holds his phone to his ear with the other.

DEAN Yeah, it was an easy one.

(pause)  
No, we should be back in about a day or so.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Jo sits in a chair leaning back with her phone to her ear. She's obviously pregnant now.

JO Good, doing research for you guys is getting exhausting.

INT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

DEAN How's Adam, doing?

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

JO Same old, he hasn't been doing much of anything since you guys left.

She leans forward in the chair. Adam sits by the window, staring out into the woods.

JO (CONT'D)  
Doesn't talk much, doesn't eat much.

(pause)  
Not even sure he thinks much.

INT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

DEAN Well uh, he's been through a lot.

(pause)  
How you feeling?

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Jo puts her hand on her bloated stomach.

JO The baby was kicking today.

DEAN (O.S.)  
Wow.

Jo smiles.

JO You know, I've been thinking about names. Maybe Robert or Jonathan if it's a boy. Ellen or Mary if it's a girl.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

DEAN What about William?

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

JO William? Like my Dad?

DEAN (O.S.)  
Yeah. Call 'em Billy for short.

JO I like Will.

INT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

DEAN So how about William John if it's a boy?

JO (O.S.)  
Mary Ellen if it's a girl?

DEAN Yeah, that sounds good to me.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

JO Good to me too. Hurry back.

INT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

DEAN I'll drive as fast as I can.

Dean pulls the phone away from his ear and ends the call. He has a big stupid smile on his face. Sam stares at him awkwardly. Dean notices.

DEAN What?

SAM Just, never thought I'd see this from you. Talking about baby names, it was never your kind of thing.

DEAN No it wasn't, but apparently it is now.

SAM There's a motel about twenty minutes away and the prices are...

DEAN No motels! I'm driving through the night.

SAM You don't wanna sleep.

DEAN You can if you want, but the sooner we get back the better.

SAM Okay.

Sam leans back in the seat and relaxes.

A silhouette appears in the view of the headlights, it looks like a person walking in the road.

Dean slows the Impala down and pulls it into the center of the road. The car nears the walker, it's obvious it's a person now.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Jo gets out of the chair, and walks over to the counter. She pulls some granola bars out of a box.

Adam still stares out the window.

JO Adam, you want anything?

Adam takes no notice of what Jo just said to him and keeps staring.

ADAM Someone's here.

Jo's face becomes an uncomfortable wreck.

JO What?

EXT. IMPALA-NIGHT

The Impala pulls up to the walker with the window open, Sam and Dean both looking out.

SAM Excuse me, do you need help.

The walker's back is to the window he stops walking but doesn't answer.

DEAN Uhh, you look like you may need some help.

The walker turns around, it's Ash, with ghostly pale skin.

SAM Ash?!

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Jo walks closer to Adam and looks out the same window he's staring out. Just out among the trees, the silhouette of a person stands.

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-MOMENTS LATER

The door opens and Jo steps out holding a handgun. She aims it at the silhouette.

JO You mine as well stop hiding.

ELLEN Joanna Beth, put that down. You think you handle that thing's recoil with a baby in your stomach.

Jo slowly lowers the weapon.

JO Mom?

ELLEN HARVELLE, with the same pale skin as Ash, steps out of the shadows. Her face is filled with disgust.

EXT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

The doors burst open, Sam and Dean rush to Ash.

SAM Ash, how the hell is this possible?

Ash, says nothing, he just stares at them. A sinister glare fills his eyes.

Dean notices and takes a step back.

DEAN Sam.

Sam looks over his shoulder and sees his brother walking back.

Ash, raises his hand and clenches it into a fist. The wheels on the Impala pop. Dean pulls a gun from his belt and shoots.

The bullet strikes Ash, he dissolves into a million pieces.

DEAN He's a ghost!

SAM How is that possible, we saw him in Heaven?!

DEAN I don't know!

Dean turns around to see the Impala.

DEAN Aah! My baby!

Ash reappears across the street.

ASH Come estan bitches.

He waves both his hands, Sam and Dean launch into the air and slam into trees. Both slide down to the ground.

Ash walks over to the two and stares down at them.

ASH Your own parents died because of you, Rufus died because of you. Bobby died because of you. Ellen died because of you! And I died because of you!

SAM You said you were cool with that.

ASH Well I'm not now!

He raises both his hands, Sam and Dean levitate into the air.

ASH A little message from my new boss boys.

(pause)  
You're gonna die.

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Ellen takes strides closer to Jo.

ELLEN I told you what their Father did to your's and you stayed by them, one of them got you killed. Then you refused to take him when you had the chance. And now, you've got a Winchester in your belly.

JO None of that was their fault Mom.

Jo can feel the danger, she raises the gun and pints it at Ellen.

Ellen waves her hand, the gun flies out of Jo's hand and into the darkness. Jo turns her head over her shoulder, looking for the gun.

ELLEN You've still got your half baked ideas about hunting.

Ellen raises her hand, Jo flies back and is pinned against the wall by the unseen force.

ELLEN You think you'll still be able to be a hunter after you have a baby. I mine as well tear it out of you, it'll be easier than letting this life kill it slowly.

JO (begging)  
Mom, please.

Ellen's gaze becomes no less sinister, she advances on her daughter.

Adam bursts out the door holding a shotgun. He fires on Ellen. She dissolves. Jo falls off the wall and takes a deep breath. Adam grabs her hand, pulling her closer to the door.

ADAM Come on.

EXT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

ASH We call him The First, the oldest of all created beings.

Dean looks down toward the Impala. A bag of salt rests against the side window. He aims the gun.

ASH What do you think, you're doing.

Dean fires, the window and the salt explode everywhere. Ash disappears, the brothers fall to the ground.

Sam and Dean get up. Dean rushes into the woods.

DEAN Sam, come on!

INT. WOODS-LATER

Sam and Dean run through the brush. They slow to a jog, then stop completely.

SAM Okay, what the hell's going on?

DEAN Remember when Lilith rose the Witnesses.

SAM Yeah, what does that have to do with this?

DEAN I think, Ash is a witness. He said someone brought him back.

SAM We already saw him in Heaven, how could that be?

DEAN I don't know Sam but you remember the spell we used?

SAM Yeah.

DEAN Good, we've got to build a fire, see if we can do it again.

Ash appears standing on the branch of a tree overlooking the brothers.

ASH Good thinking, but do you think I'm the only one he'd send. There's plenty of hunters who are angry at you.

A gust of the wind blows around Sam and Dean. RUFUS TURNER, also pale skin, appears next to the boys.

RUFUS How ya doin boys?

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Jo and Adam stand in the center of the cabin. Jo holds a jar of salt, she pours a circle around them.

JO She's going to come back, but she can't get through this.

Adam barely nods. A gust seems to blow through the cabin. Jo and Adam go back to back. Ellen appears.

ELLEN Good thinking, at least your knowledge's improved.

JO I'm plenty good at this job now Mom.

ELLEN I'll be the judge of that.

She points her finger at the window. It opens and the wind comes in. The salt rattles, but it doesn't blow away.

ELLEN Rock salt. Creative.

JO I've had a few.

ELLEN So have we.

ADAM'S MOM (O.S.)  
Adam? Adam?

Another pale figure appears on the other side of the room. Adam notices, his face becomes transfixed with it.

ADAM'S MOM Adam. I haven't seen you in so long.

Adam takes a step out of the circle.

ADAM Mom?

JO Adam no...

Too late Adam's stepped out of the circle.

INT. WOODS-CONTINUOUS

Rufus raises his hand and the brothers fly across the ground.

RUFUS If you two had just said yes to the angels, if you had just let things end the way they were supposed to, none of this would've happened. I never would've had to come back to this job.

BOBBY (O.S.)  
I'd still be kicking.

Bobby with the same pale skin, appears over the brothers.

DEAN Bobby, not you too.

BOBBY Me too, I treated you boys like my own sons. I did everything for you. And you thanked me by letting Dick Freaking Roman put a bullet in my head!

Ash jumps down from his tree and the three encircle the Winchesters.

ASH The First is gonna be so happy with us.

DEAN Not yet.

He raises his gun and shoots without aiming. Bullets strike all three ghosts, each dissolving.

Dean and Sam climb back to their feet. They look at each other.

DEAN You, go back to the car, do the spell. I'll keep 'um busy.

Dean darts out into the woods SHOUTING.

DEAN Hey, come get me!

Sam follows him with his eyes.

SAM Dean!

He GROANS and runs off in the opposite direction.

INT. DEEP WOODS-MINUTES LATER

Dean runs to the edge of a rock wall, he turns back to the direction he'd just come from.

DEAN Hey, come on! Isn't anyone gonna catch me.

Bobby appears to his left. He lifts Dean off his feet and slams him into the rock wall. Dean wails in pain.

BOBBY So Dean, I hear you're gonna be a Daddy, my wife always wanted kids but do you what she got. A knife in her chest! I adopted you and your brother but I died because of you!

EXT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

Sam has the trunk open, he rifles through all the stuff in their looking for something.

SAM Ah.

He pulls a book out of the trunk. He opens it and scans through the pages. Ash appears next to him.

ASH You think that's gonna do a thing.

Ash throws Sam onto the ground.

ASH How you gonna start a fire while I'm beating your brains out?!

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Adam's Mom, raises her hand, Adam drops to his back and slides across the floor, wiping the salt circle away.

Ellen takes a step closer to Jo. She raises her hand and Jo pins to the wall.

JO Mom...please?

ELLEN You're gonna waste that baby's life Jo. It'll get killed before its first birthday with you and Dean raising it.

JO It's your grandchild.

ELLEN Do you think I care!

EXT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

Sam rolls over, he has a jar of salt in his hand. He tosses it onto Ash. Ash dissolves. Sam leaps back to his feet, runs to the Impala and pulls a canister of gasoline out. Ash reappears.

ASH That tickled.

INT. DEEP WOODS-CONTINUOUS

Dean is forced against the rock wall completely, he can't even move his arms.

BOBBY Do you really think it's fair that you get to die more than once, and the rest of us only get one shot.

Rufus appears next to Bobby.

RUFUS The rest of us have to see everyone we love go to. Every time you've seen Sam hit the high road he's come back.

EXT. IMPALA-CONTINOUS

Sam pours the gasoline onto a log. He pulls a lighter from the inside of his jacket, lights it, and drops it onto the log. The log lights up in flames.

Sam opens the book and recites a chant in latin.

Ash waves his hand. The book falls from Sam's grasp, it lands on top of the log and burns away. Ash raises his hand, Sam launches into the air and pins against a tree.

ASH How you gonna finish the spell now Sammy?

Sam looks up and continues reciting the latin chant. Ash's hand lights on fire.

He stares at his hand, then his other hand sets on fire too, then his whole body. He burns into nothing.

INT. DEEP WOODS-CONTINUOUS

Bobby and Rufus light on fire and burn away. Dean slides down the rock wall.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Ellen and Adam's Mom catch flame and dissolve. Jo falls from the wall. She takes a step forward and looks around the room. Adam sits up and looks at Jo.

EXT. GARAGE-DAY

Dean stands in front of a repair garage with his cell phone to his ear.

DEAN So not just your Mom, Adam's too.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-DAY

Jo stands in the center of the room with a phone to her ear. Adam sits in a chair completely incoherent.

JO Yeah, I guess whatever sent Bobby and Ash after you sent my mom after us.

INT. GARAGE-CONTINUOUS

DEAN Ash said they were working for someone called the First, we've got Garth looking into that.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

JO I'll start looking too.

Jo opens her mouth to say something else but no sound comes out. She takes a moment.

JO (CONT'D)  
There's something else. My mom wasn't herself when she was here, but, she made a good point. You and I aren't exactly the house, kids, dog and backyard type. We're hunters. I'm already out of the game, but you can still be who you are. So, I'm letting you off the hook.

INT. GARAGE-CONTINUOUS

DEAN What do you mean, Jo? I'm a hunter but I can...

JO (O.S.)  
But nothing Dean.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

JO My family tried to keep me out of it, look how that turned out. I want you to meet the baby, but after that, I'll take care of it. You don't have to do anything else.

INT. GARAGE-CONTINUOUS

DEAN Jo...we shouldn't be having this conversation on the phone. The repairs to the car should be done in a day or two, we'll talk about this then.

JO (O.S.)  
Okay, see you then.

DEAN See you then.

Dean ends the call and puts the phone back in his pocket.

Sam walks up to him.

DEAN How much is this gonna run us?

SAM Six fifty.

DEAN Damn.

Sam notices that there's something bothering Dean.

SAM What's eating you?

DEAN Jo. Her mom pointed out we're not exactly the parenting type, and this life isn't too kid friendly. She...she's upset.

SAM Sorry.

Dean nods.

DEAN Any word from Garth?

SAM He says he can't find anything about something called the First.

DEAN Figures.

He turns and walks away from Sam.

DEAN Maybe the car will at least get fixed today.  



End file.
